For the Love of Bats
by Rosie hater
Summary: After Youko Kurama fled the terrible scene of his bandit partner Kuronue's life blood on the forest floor. He never thought he'd see him again. But what if Kuronue never died? What if the Miko Kagome found him and saved him? What then?
1. His Mistress

_**For the Love of Bats**_

_**Ch.1**__ – His Mistress_

A young woman with long midnight blue/black hair and dark brown eyes dressed in a pair of jeans and tank top growls in frustration as she sits at a desk scribbling things down on paper. To the untrained ear it was just a pissed off growl, but this was nothing normal.

"What's wrong my beloved Mistress?" A tall young man with long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail and dark purple eyes dressed in black goth pants and a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off slowly wraps his arms around her. "Allow me to help you ease away some tension."

"No Kuronue. You're way of 'easing tension' is not welcome right now."

"Aw. No time for some fun?" He purrs in her ear.

"You're such a needy bat."

"Ah, but you're the one who saved me, my dear Mistress." He nuzzles her gently. "It was your choice. I never asked you for help."

"Of course you didn't. You were a bandit back then. You never asked for anything."

"On the contrary, I've always asked you to come cuddle with me or to let me shower you with affection. But you won't let me."

"Are you saying that I don't pay enough attention to you?"

"Not at all. I'm saying that when you're frustrated you need to take a break and relax, something you don't do unless I bother you enough. I've been around longer then you, miko."

"I'm still stronger then a bat demon. Even if you are a rare breed."

"I wouldn't be as rare a breed if you would allow me to provide you with powerful little ones." He purrs while tilting her chair back and kissing her slowly.

"You know your seduction techniques don't work on me Kuronue."

"On the contrary my dear Mistress, It would work if you gave it some time. You fight back too quickly."

"Then maybe you should give up." She sighs as she delicately signs her name at the bottom of her newly finished report. "There. Hm… maybe I should deliver this one myself. I really shouldn't need to be doing this paperwork. Koenma is supposed to. Didn't ask his Father if he could have some sort of team so he didn't have to get his hands dirty?"

"Yes Mistress. Would you like me to bring you to him?"

"That sounds lovely." The girl smiles before allowing Kuronue to pick her up. She creates a warp portal and they step through. As they fall into the open sky Kuronue changes to his bat form, his ears becoming pointed as he grows sharp fangs and a beautiful pair of dark lithe wings. "I love your wings." His Mistress remarks as he flies them to the castle ahead.

"If you love the wings why not be a lover to the man they're attached to?"

"I did not save you to make you my lover."

"Then… what about human terms? Marry me?"


	2. A Babbling Prince

_**Ch.2**__ – A Babbling Prince_

"No."

"Why not? If you love a piece of me, then surely you could love the rest."

"That's not the point Kuronue."

"But-"

"Lady Kagome!" A girl with blue hair and pink eyes, wearing a pink kimono greets them at the door. "I'm so sorry! We didn't know you were coming! Lord Koenma is in a meeting and King Enma is away on travel!"

"I am aware of Enma, Boton. That's why I'm here."

"But Lord Koenma is in a meeting!" The girl panics.

"His meetings do not take priority over me." Kagome states indifferently. She then proceeds to step past the babbling ferry girl, pushing the door to Koenma's office open.

"Now Yusuke you and your team are to locate this artifact and–" He cuts off and his face goes white as the doors to his office open abruptly to reveal a girl with long dark hair tied back loosely, chocolate-brown eyes in dark blue miko garb. The room falls silent as she looks at them each in turn, to them is seems as if she is looking into their very souls. They seem frozen in place as she turns to Koenma, speaking in a clam but somewhat melodious voice.

"I regret to inform you that the rest of your meeting has been cancelled. I should not have had to come here, Koenma."

"L-l-Lady Kagome…" Koenma stutters as he is immediately in his teenage form and down on one knee before her. "I am deeply sorry that I have disturbed you. I beg your forgiveness and pray that you will allow me to make it up to you." The Rekai Tentei are shocked beyond belief as they witness this earth-shattering display. Koenma slowly reaches up to take hold of one of Kagome's hands as he looks up at her with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me of my childish ways my Lady. I have never meant to upset you in any way."

"Are you touching my Mistress again?!" A deep male voice growls from just outside the door. "She didn't come to see you out of affection." The Spirit Detectives watch as a tall male in a black leather outfit with long black hair in a high ponytail and slender bat wings walks into the room and over to Koenma. "She came here to yell at you! Do you know how much sleep she's been losing doing paperwork that's _your_ job!?! You were allowed to establish a team of spirit detectives in order to exterminate dangerous demons that find a way past the barrier! She spends a lot of energy keeping the barrier up and constantly repairing it! For the past few months she's also had to take care of a lot of extra demons that your team is supposed to deal with! If I wasn't around to protect her she could be dead by now!"

"…" Koenma seems speechless for what appears to be the first time the detectives have known about.

"What have they been doing recently?" Kagome asks curiously. "You." She points to a kid with short black hair and green eyes wearing jeans and a white tank. "You're the leader, Yusuke Yurameshi. I want to hear what you have to say."


	3. Who is she?

Ch3 -who is she?

"...uh...who are you?" Yusuke tries to turn the conversation.

"I suppose I should introduce myself since I overthrew you're meeting." she waves a hand and the rest of the spirit detectives are released from their frozen states. "I am Kagome, the last remaining fully-trained miko, guardian of the 3 worlds and keeper of the Shikon No Tama barrier." Hiei and Kurama are shocked. Yusuke is at a loss on how to respond. Kuwabara is immediately over there.

"Pretty lady will you please be my girlfriend?!"

"You'll have to get through me first" the bat demon growls. "Like I would ever let a mere human take my mistress away"

"I cannot help you Kazuma Kuwabara, you are not a descendent of Miroku." Kagome shakes her head. "Perhaps you should find a female descendent of his."

"...Kuronue?" Kagome turns to Kurama and stares at him with a slight raise to an eyebrow.

"Who he he'll are you?" the bat demon turns his attention to the redhead.

"He is an avatar of your old thieving partner. I remember him passing through the barrier. I see he used the advantage I gave him" Kagome replies.

"You helped him!?!" Koenma exclaims. "How could you?!"

"His fearful running reminded me of my son. I felt the giving him a chance would be a way to show my son that I have never forgotten him" Kagome sighs "do not continue to send your team on treasure hunts when they should be helping stop demons from passing through the barrier." Kagome states before turning and leaving.

Kuronue stares at Kurama a moment longer before running after her. "Wait for me mistress!"

-she helped me? Kuronue is alive?- Kurama thinks to himself. -She has a son?-

-/had. She had a son/-

-Are you as curious as I am Hiei?-

-/Hn/- Hiei disappears from the room.

"Well I'm off to see Keiko, later" Yusuke walks out of there. Kuwabara heads out a few seconds later while Kurama stays behind.

"Koenma, who is the son she speaks of? Why does she have Kuronue? How is he alive? Who is she?"

"She is a creature of beauty, grace and power, yet even being a Prince she does not like me. Kuronue follows her of his own free will. He loves her. A lot of creatures fall in love with her and she has many suitors. However, she has never accepted any. They wouldn't even care if she took multiple partners as long as they could call her theirs. Kuronue is the only one that lives with her and gets away with it. That lucky bastard. Her son died 500 years ago in a battle against evil. It is said that she will not accept a partner because she doesn't want anyone to see the scars."


	4. Lost Perfect Moments

Ch4- lost perfect moments

"Why didn't you tell me that Youko was alive?" Kuronue asks as he slowly sneaks behind the couch where Kagome is sitting and puts his

arms around her shoulders, leaning his head down to nuzzle her affectionately.

"He wasn't ready. I didn't intend to show him to you quite yet. I was going to save it as a Christmas gift..." she sighs. "But he opened his mouth and ruined it."

"My dear beloved mistress... I'd much rather have you for a Christmas gift" he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it slowly. "I would decorate your room for a romantic evening you would never forget" he purrs in a deep, intoxicating voice. "We would meet at the annual Christmas party... You in a beautiful gown as white as new snow just fallen from the heavens, and I in robes as dark as night, offering you the secrets of the midnight hour. The lights from the tree spread around your graceful figure like the northern lights, giving you a natural deity glow as I catch you on the balcony and gently pull you to me as we find ourselves victims of a well-placed mistletoe..." as Kuronue is about to continue there is a knock on the door. "This better be important" he growls as he slowly let's go of Kagome and makes his way to the front door. As he rips open the door he releases some of his spirit energy as a clear warning. Standing in front of him is the red-headed guy from Koenma's office. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Kuronue growls "you just ruined one of the most perfect moments so you better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand"

"... Kuronue... I'm Youko, you're old thieving partner" Kurama states.

"Currently that's the only thing saving your sorry ningen hide. I almost had her! I was so close! I have been with my mistress since the day she saved me and nursed me back to health. I fell in love with a broken miko who knows more the I, who is stronger than me and who is resistant at every turn. I was weaving a perfect moment, I had her so close I could taste it and just when she's about to let me through her barrier, at the piqué of passionate embrace... You've ruined the last 492 years of my life!!!"

"... I haven't seen you for many decades. I thought you were dead! I find out by an interrupted meeting that not only are you alive, but that you are living with the most powerful creature I have come across. Not to mention she's quite easy on the eyes."

"Don't even think about it fox. I was here first and I have no intention of sharing. I'm keeping this treasure all to myself"

"But Kuronue-"

"Who's at the door Kuro?" a light voice drifts through the air. The bat sighs before pulling the door back for her to see. "It's just Youko. There was no need for you to get up my mistress, please go back to the living room and relax. I will return to you shortly."

"But Kuro, don't you want to spend time with your old friend? I know I sheltered you two from each other for quite some time after all, I do suppose I was acting rather selfish. Forgive me" she turns and begins to climb the stairs.

"No mistress!" Kuronue leaves the doorway and runs to Kagome, grabbing hold of her hand to stop her retreat. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I am letting you spend some quality time with your guest."

"There is nothing to say or do that cannot be said or done with you here. You have no need to isolate yourself"

"I am sure that after so many centuries you two need some personal one-on-one time. The sooner you to talk with him the sooner his curiosity will be satisfied. He is a fox after all, he has no intention of leaving here without the answers he seeks" she leaves them and retreats to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"I've lost her again" Kuronue growls as he turns to Kurama. "Go sit in the living room while I get some tea."


	5. Son of a ?

_**Ch5-**__** son of a ?**_

"So tell me what you've been up to all these years Kuronue. Why were you too busy to seek me out?"

"I looked for you. My Mistress was reluctant to let me out of the cave we were staying in at the time and shut me in with a strong barrier. But I was able to convince her to look for you if I could not. By the end of a century she returned to bring me news of your death. She brought me here shortly after that and I have never left her side."

"... What has she done to earn such loyalty from you?"

"She mended my cold heart as she baled my wounds. She opened my eyes to a brighter world filled with her stories and her lovely singing voice. Those soft hands held me when I was in pain and those sweet lips whispered soothing words in my ear. I have fallen for a woman who won't let me yelp her heal. She will heal anyone she comes across, she will help everyone who asks, but she won't let anyone do the same for her. There are so many demons who want her, so many Demi-gods that crave her, but I am the closest. She gives everything but asks for nothing in return. I want to give her so much but she won't accept it. I want to show her how much I care for her, how strongly I am truly devoted to her, but she won't lower her walls. I know that her past is blacker then ours, I know that she is scarred on the inside and the outside. She sees herself as a broken doll that has lost its shine, but to me she is the greatest treasure, she is a beautiful woman who is special in her own way. I have been with her for almost 500 years, I'm not about to leave. I will wait for as long as she lets me."

"..." Kurama takes a few minutes for Kuronue's words to sink in. "I never thought you would fall in love. What can I do? We could team up again and I can help you steal her heart?"

"We could try, nothing else has worked. But be aware that if you steal her from me there will be no safe place for you to hide."

"No worries, besides, who knows what she really likes in a relationship? She might prefer two males to keep her warm on cold nights."

"Son of a -" there is a commotion upstairs. The two demons rush to the staircase to see Kagome throw Hiei down to the first floor.

"Don't let me catch you in my room again you pervert!" she snarls before holding up Hiei's sword and looking at it softly. "Oh, and thanks for the katana." she returns to her room as the two thieves stare at an unconscious Hiei. They decide to bring him into the

living room for further inspection. They find a nice black ring around an unveiled jagon.

"... What the hell?" Kurama is slightly baffled.

"Your friend likes to use his 3rd eye to look into peoples' minds doesn't he?" Kuronue grits his teeth.

"Yes. It's a talent he likes to use to get information faster."

"Well she gave him one hell of a right hook. Whatever he tried, he will not try again."

"You do not know Hiei then."

"You do not know how fast I will kill him if he touches my Mistress"

"I... Didn't... Touch the onna." Hiei speaks but doesn't open his eyes.

"How dare you sneak into her room! If you were not injured I would kill you!"

"Hn. You're just... jealous." The hybrid smirks, moving to get up only to fall over. "I got to see her dripping wet in a towel."

"... Son of a -"

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaims. "Since when have you been so interested in women?! I thought you were gay!"

"Like hell fox. I've been waiting for an onna strong enough to carry my child."


	6. Moments Don't Last

_**Ch6-**__** moments don't last **_

"Oh no you don't." Kuronue growls. "She's mine."

"You've had nearly 5 centuries, now it's time to let a real man show you how to capture a mate."

"This is very out of character for you Hiei." kurama speaks up.

"And what do you know of my character fox? I have shown you nothing."

"You're a REAL man? I'm older then you, little hybrid. A real man takes time to perfect. I'm not forcing my mistress into anything. I'm waiting for her." Kuronue retorts.

"You are stupid and have no sense of hunting tactics."

"You know nothing of a woman's heart, young pup. They are delicate and need to be handled with care. They are easily broken so you must cherish them and savor them slowly. The most pleasurable-filled night is one that is accepted by both parties. It may be very tempting to push them but they have to be willing to say yes or you will spend many cold nights outside rather than sharing a nice, warm bed with a ravishing -"

"Kuronue" all three demons look up to find Kagome standing in the doorway.

"... And that's where babies come from little boy" Kuronue finishes before he appears in front of Kagome, holding her hand up to his lips. ."What is it you need of me mistress?" he purrs.

"... Well um... I need your help with something..."

"Yes?"

"... My brush is stuck." she glares at the floor only to have a patch of hair fall over her shoulder, revealing the offending brush. "I've tried to pull it out and untangle it using my mirror but I can't get it"

Kuronue smirks as something flashes through his mind. He starts to pull her into the living room but she pauses when she notices kurama still here along with Hiei. "What's wrong mistress?"

"I didn't know I was cutting in on your friend time... I'm sorry" she turns to leave but Kuronue pulls her back.

"There is no need for apologies mistress. I am here to serve you whenever you have need of me"

"But-"

"Shh. It is my choice. Please, come sit by the fire." he pulls her over to one of the empty couches. He sits beside her and slowly moves her closer but she stops him before he is able to pull her onto his lap.

"Not that kind of help bat"

"Aw" he pouts but begins to run his fingers through her hair, gently untangling any knots until he reaches her brush. He slowly lifts her hair off her shoulder, exposing the soft flesh of her collarbone. His ears become pointed and his fangs grow as his eyes gleam with

mischief. Kurama stifles a laugh as he recognizes the signs Kuronue is displaying; the game has begun.

"Lady Kagome, if I may, out of curiosity, why did you save my thieving partner? Mikos do not usually associate with demons, they only hurt our kind."

"... Mm... Oh well, I'm not a normal miko as shown by my title." Kagome tries to stay focused on kurama as Kuronue plays with her hair, a deep purr emitting from him as he nuzzles her exposed skin. "I've had a different upbringing then most Mikos. If I come across someone in trouble, no matter who they are or what race, I will stop to help them. I found him unmoving, bloodied and speared by bamboo. He was still breathing if only just barely, not noticeable to someone jut passing by. But I myself was curious, although he was torn through in several places; his wings were in perfect condition. It was a gory screen and yet it held its own ethereal beauty. I was passing through at the midnight hour, when he moonlight cascaded down through the trees and alighted on his beautiful wings. I've seen many bats, but something about those wings, I had to know who he was. So I ventured closer whereas when I lifted his head to see his face, he opened his eyes and looked up at me" she sighs, unconsciously leaning back against Kuronue a bit, much to his pleasure.

"Just as I thought everything I ever achieved meant nothing as I lay there in my dying moment, I felt a presence in the air that I had never come across. I thought I was going to be eaten so I shut my eyes. But when I felt a cold hand gently lift my head with care I opened my eyes to meet the face of an angel" Kuronue purrs.

"... Mm..." Kagome's eyes close slightly as Kuronue starts to pull her onto his lap but she pulls away. "Can I have my brush please? I should be going to bed."

"Aw" Kuronue whines as he hands her the brush that started it all. "May I join you?"

"No bat." she sighs as she pries Kuronue off her. "Thank you for your help" she smiles. "You're welcome to spend to spend the night fox, we have a guest room upstairs" she leaves them to return to her room.

"No!" Kuronue throws a fit. "I was so close!"

"She didn't mention... Oh no..."

"What now Youko?"

"Um... Where's Hiei?"


	7. Covers

_**Ch7- **__Covers__**  
**_

Kagome slowly closes the door to her room, leaving the lights off as she places the brush on her nightstand and moves to undo the robe she has over her pajamas. As it slowly starts to slip off her shoulders the cold air in the room nips at her exposed flesh, causing her to shiver until she feels something warm wrap around her shoulders. She sighs at the immediate comfort, not noticing something pull off the rest of her robe.

Kuronue is immediately bolting up the stairs and nearly breaks down Kagome's bedroom door as he barges through it, startling Kagome and forcing her to notice Hiei and his glowing Jagon eye. "You bastard" she whispers as he is thrown from the room. "How dare you!" a single tear slides down her face before he is thrown outside and down the shrine steps by a powerful barrier.

"Mistress!" Kuronue is immediately at her side. "Please, are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way? Please let me comfort you " He pleads with her as she tries to hide her face from him.

"I am just a broken china doll, I am good for no one" she jumps onto her bed and hides under the covers as tears fall to the floor, flung off her face in the fast movement.

"Shh. Please... Kagome..." Kuronue whispers to her softly as he approaches the bed. "I am here to help you. Please... Let me comfort you." he slowly sits down on the bed, careful not to disturb her in a bad way. "Let me comfort you my beautiful Kagome" he continues to talk to her softly as he gently pulls back some of the covers to reveal a sobbing Kagome clinging to her pillow. "Let me help... I want to comfort you." Kuronue slowly pulls her onto his lap and holds her. "I am here for you my beloved mistress, my beautiful Kagome. You may not want me to the extent that I would like, but I am here to comfort you nonetheless. I'm not asking you to just love me; I can wait a bit longer, even if it's another almost 500 years. Just trust that my love for you will never falter, I will never leave you. I know you need someone, someone to hold you and tell you everything will be alright. Someone to keep you safe at night. I am here to comfort you whenever you have need of me. I am here to answer your every call, no matter how small. I live for you; you mean so much to me. I wish you would please stop fighting me so much. I don't care how much time you give me or when. I'd drop everything for you, even if it's just to sit here and hold you in my arms. I know you cry like this every night. I know you find sleep difficult at night. I know you've been through a lot. All I ask is that you let me be here for you. You don't have to return my affections, just please accept them." he whispers in her ear as he holds her close, running a hand through her hair and slowly rocking her back and forth to try to calm her down. After a few short moments of silence, a deep purr emits from him as he continues to comfort her and she just lays there with tears streaming down her face. A few hours later Kagome is asleep in Kuronue's arms. He smiles as he lays her back down on the bed, now in a peaceful slumber. He kisses her on the cheek as he gently tucks her in and starts to get up to leave. He turns back when he hears her whimper to meet her open eyes.

"Please..." she reaches out for him.

His smile widens as he gets an idea. "You have to tell me what you want if I am to do anything for you mistress"

"...please..." she seems to beg.

"Please what my beloved Kagome?"

"...don't leave me... " She looks up at him with sad, pleading puppy eyes. "I'm scared..."

"shh, it's alright" Kuronue purrs as he slips under the covers and pulls her close. "I am here, there is nothing to be afraid of." he glides a hand up and down her back as the other runs through her hair. A sigh escapes her lips as she unconsciously relaxes to his touch, much to his pleasure. He nuzzles her affectionately as she falls asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams my future mate, know that for as long as you are with me, you will never be cold at night."


	8. Plant World

_**Ch8- **__Plant World_

Kagome wakes to find herself feeling comfy and warm, images of last night flash through her mind and she quickly sits up with her eyes open only to be pulled back down. "And where do you think you're going?" a deep voice purrs in her ear. She turns to find herself trapped in Kuronue's arms.  
"...what the hell!" she immediately tries to push him away as her mind panics.

"Shh" he purrs in her ear as he flexes his wings a little, gently wrapping them around her form. She doesn't struggle as much and is soon running her fingers slowly over the dark, lithe bat wings. Kuronue can't help but close his eyes in pleasure. "Admit it Kagome..." he purrs seductively in her ear. "You've always wanted to know what it would be like to have me in your bed"

"you-"

"shh..." Kuronue nuzzles her affectionately. "Just enjoy our quiet time, enjoy this time we may share under the covers" his eyes light up and a smirk crosses his face. "I'll make it worth your time" he lightly trails his fingers down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"..." a light blush descends on Kagome's face and she lowers her head slightly to hide it from him.

"Aw, there is no need to hide you're pretty face from me my lovely mistress." he gently tilts her head back up to meet his eyes. "You look lovely in red"

"...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kuronue finally finds himself on the floor.

"What? Why?" he whines. "What's wrong?"

"You can't capture me that easily you sneaky bat!" a small barrier forms around her bed. "I'm not so weak as to fall for your tricks."

"I stay because you are strong. I wait for you because you are worth everything I can give you" he gracefully gets to his feet. "I will wait as long as you wish" Kuronue leaves, closing the door behind him.

Kagome just stares at the ceiling, quietly thinking to herself. She decides to stay in her room until the afternoon. She quietly opens the door and slips through, keeping her ears and eyes alert for any sign of movement. When she reaches the stairs she notices flowers going up the banister. "... My house has been invaded by plant world?"

"Well you did let me in" a slightly deep voice whispers from behind her. Kagome nearly jumps over the banister but finds herself being pulled back up the stairs. She looks up at her captor to find not kurama in human form, but Youko.

"What are you doing out fox? And sneaking around my house?" she growls at him.

"What am I doing?" a grin spreads on face as he leans over slightly to purr in her ear. "What I do best of course"


	9. DoubleTeamed

_**Ch9- **__Double-Teamed_

"w-w-what?" Kagome's voice comes out as a squeak.

"Was there something unclear with what I said?" he purrs in her ear.

"Y-y-Youko..." Kagome tries to form words but finds this difficult as she's held close by a cunning and frisky fox.

"Shh" Youko purrs in her ear. "Let's have some fun shall we?" Kagome soon finds herself in her room, or what was supposed to be her room. The only thing left recognizable at all is her bed, but only because of the blue sheets. Everything else is covered in vines and an arsenal of flowers she hasn't seen since the feudal era mixed with somewhat common ones as well as some exotic new plants.

"m-my room..."

"do you like it?" Youko nuzzles her affectionately. "I must say, I think I had a little too much fun, but I'm very pleased that you like it. Tell me, how many of my plants are you familiar with?"

"...m-most of them... B-but I've never s-seen them all together..." she continues to look around in awe as Youko gently sets her down on the bed. "They're so beautiful..."

"them or us?" a new voice purrs in Kagome's ear. Out of shock she ends up jumping onto Youko's lap as a squeaking noise escapes her lips.

"I knew you'd pick me first" Youko purrs, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, but weren't you curious about me first?" the other voice teases as Kagome feels herself being pulled back to meet a familiar bat demon.

"k-Kuronue...?"

"Did you miss me my mistress?" he smiles, showing off his fangs.

"k-Kuronue..."

"what can I do for you this evening?" he purrs seductively, flexing his wigs slightly. A light catches on his lithe wings and Kagome vaguely notices the only light in the room coming from some glowing flowers before she catches herself reaching out to run her fingers along the frame of his dark appendages. "Kagome..." he purrs, running a hand gently up her arm and up into her hair. "Kagome..." he whispers as small tremors course through his wings at her gentle touch.

"I wouldn't tease him like that unless you mean it" Youko purrs in Kagome's ear as he pulls her closer ever-so-slightly.

"w-w-what?" Kagome snatches her hand back and pulls herself out of Youko's lap, back up against the backboard of her bed. "w-what do y-you m-mean?"

"You don't have to act so innocent with us Lady Kagome... You've been around Kuronue long enough denying him, haven't you?"

"..." her eyes widen a fraction.

"Why don't you like me my mistress?" Kuronue's eyes met her in a questioning stare.

"... I like you..." Kagome hesitates. "I'm not a mistress though... I did not save you so I could have a lover..."

"I fell in love with you because I chose to. I've called you mistress in order to show you my devotion. How else was I to openly display my love for you? All these years, and you still won't accept me."

"The more you deny him... the more you break his heart... Is that really what you want?" Youko whispers.

"..." Kagome just pulls her knees up against her chest and wraps her arms around her legs, effectively making herself smaller.

"Youko you're hurting her!" Kuronue pushes the fox over, nearly off the bed. "Kagome... Kagome come back..." the bat tries to get Kagome to come out of hiding. When the smell of salt reaches their noses, Youko joins his thieving partner. They faintly hear the sound of a door opening before they find themselves flung across the room and witness a giant white dog curling its tail around Kagome's form as it glares down at them with blood red eyes.

"Who invited you?" Youko snarls at the demon who just invaded his and Kuronue's territory.

"Don't mouth off at me you insolent whelp." the dog demon snaps. "How dare you hurt my miko" he growls as poisonous fumes start to consume the room, immediately killing all of the flora. "This is my territory!"


	10. Sesshy's a Suitor?

Ch10- Sesshy's a suitor?

"S... Sesshy?" Kagome looks up as she feels his tail tighten around her.

"I only regret that this Sesshomaru was not here sooner. Let me take you home, you are not well"

"she is home!" Youko snaps, moving to attack the dog demon but ending up with a face full of dead plants on the floor.

"How dare you try to defy me a second time!" said demon snarls. "And in front of my miko no less! I should rip your head off!"

"S... Sesshy..."

"I only leave him for you Kagome." the dog demon shakes his head before shifting forms into none other than Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, holding Kagome in his arms but eyes still dangerously glowing red. "Now you are to return home" she barely gives a nod before they disappear in a ball of light.

"Lord Sesshomaru... He nearly killed us the last time we tried to steal from him..." Kuronue just stares at the spot where the lord once stood. "He's never come for her... I didn't even know he was a suitor..."

"doesn't matter" Youko dusts himself off. "We're the best thieves in Makai, remember?"

"It's been a long time since our thieving days Youko... What if we're too out of shape?"

"... Then let's test our skills on Hiei"


	11. Blue Screen

Ch11- blue screen

Kagome wakes to find herself in a warm bed with silk sheets and a fluffy pillow. She sits up to find silver drapes hanging around the bed, closing her off from the rest of the room. She shifts slightly to find herself in a thin, white sleeping yukata. "... Wh-"

"you let your mind overanalyze yourself, forcing your human form into an unconscious state. I brought you home where you are safe." a deep, slightly soft male voice cuts through the air as the sound of a door shutting echoes after it. A clawed hand passes through the silver drapes around the bed and pulls them back to reveal Sesshomaru in his usual outfit but missing the armor, as well as a female fox demon in a servant's kimono.

"I have brought you some soup my lady" the woman's quiet voice reaches Kagome's ears as the fox demon places a tray with a bowl of soup and a pair of chopsticks in front of her.

"Thank you Tsuki" Kagome smiles as she slowly starts to eat.

"I will return shortly" Sesshomaru exits the room, leaving Tsuki behind.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in quite some time. I've missed you"

"I've been quite well lady Kagome, I-"

"WHAT? You've missed her but not me!" a male voice whines from the other side of the room. "That unfair!" both women look over to find a black- haired, green-eyed dog demon leaning against the back of the door. "You don't like me anymore, do you?"

"Oh shut it Byng, don't look for excuses to be depressed. You know very well that I can't see anything past these drapes. Now get over here"

"as you wish lady Kagome" the dog demon takes his time getting across the room. "You should've assumed I was here if Tsuki was here"

"Sesshomaru could've given you a new assignment since I left"

"lord Sesshomaru has given us the permanent assignment of taking care of you. That has never changed, even after you left. And in case you missed Kane more than me, he's guarding the door outside"

"I am not guarding! That's your job so get out here!" a voice yells.

"Being the advisor you should be in here then" the dog retorts.

A fawn with black hair and white eyes stalks into the room with a book in hand. "Now get out, just because your girlfriend is in here doesn't mean you can be"

"but I love Tsuki-"

"go do your job pest"

"but Tsuki my love-"

"don't make me hurt you"

"yes ma'am" Byng sighs before trudging out the door.

"I told him you would be back" Kane remarks triumphantly.

"I didn't come on my own, he showed up at my house unexpectedly, grabbed me and brought me here" Kagome snaps.

"I knew you would come back! According to the statistics there was still a good chance that you would return here some day. We only had to wait for the right occurrences, and here you are. It's only been a bit over 5 centuries. He'll be much happier now!"

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Kagome growls.

"You can finally perform your duty and please lord Sesshomaru! He might even be gracious enough to provide us with a little heir!"

"WHAT!" within the next second Kane goes flying across the room with a burning red patch on his face. Tsuki takes this time to run out of the room. "What did you just order me to do!"

"Now lady Kagome, you should be grateful to be chosen for such a selfless path. You should be in love with him by now"

"love is not so easy, Kane. Maybe you should take time to prepare your research before you come talking at me" Kagome growls.

"As a matter of fact..."the fawn stands and dusts himself off, not paying attention to the wound on his face. "I have" he smirks as a running projector appears out of nowhere. "Now watch and learn"

"NOOOOO!" Kagome's shriek is heard throughout the castle.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru pauses as he enters the room, seeing Kagome sitting in front of a projection screen showing nothing but a blue screen. "Kagome..."

"the blue screen of death..." Kagome just stares at the screen. "It will eat my soul..."

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru steps in front of her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" he reaches over and tilts her head up. "Why have you kept a bat in your house?"


	12. Inspection

_**Ch12- Inspection**_

"...a what?" Kagome seems confused.  
"Why is there a bat in your house?" Sesshomaru repeats.  
"...bat... Kuronue..."  
"answer me Kagome" Sesshomaru growls slightly. "I can smell him on you and it angers me. Explain"

"perhaps Kane went a little too far, he hasn't had someone as strong as you put in front of him in a long time. First, I will check you" he proceeds to push back her hair as well as the neckline of her sleeping yukata, inspecting her neck. "You are still unmarked, so you have not mated. You are too powerful to be a one night stand, so you remain untouched" Sesshomaru let's go of Kagome and stands up straight. "You will join me for lunch, after we take care of your scent. I do not welcome the smell of bandits when they are after something that is mine" he snaps his fingers, Tsuki and Byng appearing a few seconds after. "take her to the indoor hot spring and make sure she is bathed thoroughly"  
"yes my lord" they respond simultaneously as Byng picks up a still hypnotized Kagome and carries her off as Tsuki follows close behind.

"this place hasn't changed at all" Kagome comments as she walks down the hall with her old companions in a floor-length flowing kimono with a crescent moon displayed on the back. "Now remind me why I'm dressed like this"  
"well my lady" Tsuki answers. "lord Sesshomaru wanted everything to be familiar to you when you returned"  
"I was adjusted o customs from this time first"  
"lord Sesshomaru knew you were from a time in the future but was unsure of the exact century so everything stayed the same since the time you left us"  
"... That doesn't explain why I'm all dressed up. Even at that time I had more simple kimonos. I feel like a walking decoration"  
"perhaps my lord simply wanted to continue where you left off and wanted to display his affections in case you have forgotten. He treats you well, let him enjoy himself by joining him for lunch" the dog demon beside them speaks up. "He may or may not say it or show it, but he has missed you and he has waited very patiently to find you" the doors open in front of them, Kagome's companions step off to the side as Sesshomaru beckons her forward to sit beside him. Food and chopsticks are placed in front of them before everyone else leaves the room.  
"Is everything to your liking?" Sesshomaru asks after a few minutes of eating.  
"...yes"  
"good. Do you have anything scheduled for this evening?"  
"...no"  
"good. Any plans for this afternoon?"  
"...no"  
"then you shall spend the afternoon with Rin and then this evening there will be a gathering"  
"...a gathering... For what?"  
"That depends if you have an answer for me yet"


	13. Party of 2

_**Ch13- Party of 2**_

"...answer... So that's why I'm in this kimono! This isn't something that can be done on a whim Sesshomaru! Th-"

"I can assure you that I thought about it before you left us and you know that. This is not the first time I asked you for an answer"

"have you kept track of all the centuries we haven't seen each other? This is our first day in each others' presence in one hell of a long time!"

"I suppose since you finally used the word "our" that I will give you the time you need to adjust. However, there will still be a gathering this evening"

"why?"

"That stupid toddler has been hiding you from me by using his powers to shield your scent, aura and shrine. Allow me this night to throw it in his face"

"... Very well. But I think this should be done in a period-correct fashion. If you want to give him a show then go all out. You may have this one night if and only if I may organize it" Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "pleeeaaase?"

"Plan to your heart's desire my dear miko. Just promise that I will be your escort for this...masquerade"

"done!" after a few seconds she looks up at Sesshomaru skeptically as he tries to hide a small laugh behind his hand "what?"

"You just seem so determined and excited. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Not now Sesshy. I'm going to test you thoroughly before I make a decision"

"test to your heart's content Kagome, but know this, no matter what you do, you will never find anything wrong with me"

"strong words for someone about to go through hell"

"such a loud bark for someone with no bite"

"don't start whimpering later if you can't stand the heat"

"I can assure you that this Sesshomaru relishes a good challenge. Give me your best shot miko"

"I plan on it!"

The taiyoukai sighs. "In all of these years you have not changed. I hope you strongly consider my proposal. Now I have paperwork to do, you have access to anything you need" he gets up and leaves the room. As he exits what appears to be a black ball of fur tackles Kagome to the floor.

"Okaa-San! I missed you so much! Did you see your room yet? I picked everything out! Did you see your garden? I've been taking good care of it since you left!"

"My goodness Rin! Slow down and breathe!" Kagome laughs as she pulls them up off the floor "you've certainly grown some haven't you?"

Rin's hair is now up in ponytails, still reaching her waist and she now reaches Kagome's shoulders in height "I've been waiting a long time for you Okaa-San!"

"I know, I'm sorry I took so long, but it is wonderful to see you again... I guess I can't call you my little girl any more now that you're all grown up"

"I'll always be your little girl Okaa-San!"

"Well let's plan the best party of the year Rin!"

"Yay!" Rin jumps up and down excitedly "I'll get everyone to help! You start thinking Okaa-San!" the not-so-small girl runs off.

* * *

A short while later most of the staff is assembled in the grand hall. "First off, thank you all for volunteering. Second... Who's ready to make the best party ever!"

"WE ARE!" they all cheer.

"Then let's get to work!" the room is then flooded with furious activity.

* * *

Some odd hours later Kagome walks into Sesshomaru's study with Rin jumping around behind her. "Oh Sesshy!" she smiles.

"... Can I help you miko?" Sesshomaru looks at her skeptically.

"It's time to go get dressed! Rin and I already picked out your outfit so all you need to do is get dressed and make sure you're outside to greet everyone"

"do not forget what you promised, Kagome"

"if you dress for me then I'll dress for you..."

"Hm... You will also have a crescent moon somewhere on your person. I want everyone to know who is courting you"

"Don't worry Tou-San! I took care of that for you! Okaa-San is going to look so pretty!"

"Well then, I look forward to this...?"

"It's a masquerade!" Rin exclaims excitedly.

"Go get ready Rin"

"yes Tou-San!" the child runs off down the hall.

"A masquerade, Kagome?"

"The mask I have offsets yours and they both have crescent moons on them. Rin took care of the guest list. They'll start arriving in half an hour. Rin will be escorting then to the great hall but being the Lord; you must be there to welcome them"

"of course. You will join me when you are ready." Kagome notices that at one point during all of this Sesshomaru lead her to her room. "And Kagome..." he whispers in her ear. "Don't keep me waiting"


	14. The Hidden Side of Rin

_**Ch14- **__The Hidden Side of Rin_

"I'm sorry but as much as I would love to grant your request, I can't"  
"you're a Demi-god Koenma! There has to be something you can do!"  
"He wasn't even supposed to find her Youko! I've been using my powers to keep her hidden for a reason! Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands is the most powerful existing taiyoukai known to makai. He is the biggest threat should you piss him off"  
"... So there's no hope of getting her back..." Kuronue admits solemnly.  
"Don't worry bats, we'll figure something out. No need to give up, we are still the legendary thieves of makai. We just need a plan-"  
"lord Koenma!" Boton rushes into the room "your attention is required immediately!"  
"What now Boton? How much worse could it possibly get?" Koenma whines.  
"We've been requested to present ourselves at lord Sesshomaru's castle this evening!"  
"FOR WHAT?"  
"A masquerade ball!"  
"... Good lord... Don't tell me..." Koenma's eyes tear up. "I don't want to admit defeat yet..."  
"it's to celebrate lady Kagome's return to the western castle. You are allowed one date and two guards to escort you. You must be dressed for the occasion and have a mask. And this arrived late! There's only 2 hours to prepare!"  
"Damn it all!" Koenma fumes as he switches to his teenage form and opens up a secret closet. "Quick, Boton pick out outfits for you and myself. As for you two..." he looks over at the old thieving partners. "You two can choose your own outfits. I'll just make a portal for us to get there faster"

* * *

Koenma and the others arrive just as Sesshomaru finishes welcoming the lord of the south and his wife. "I see you finally made it Koenma"  
"I believe I am on time lord Sesshomaru. Now where is lady Kagome?"  
"My lady is waiting for us to start the party. You are the last to arrive. As for your guards, they must swear on their lives that they will not try to kidnap my lady"  
"you have my word that they will not"  
"very well, if anything happens it will be taken out of your hide. This way" Sesshomaru turns and leads them inside. Boron gasps as they walk into the grand ballroom.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, this is absolutely beautiful"  
"then you shall say so to Kagome. My Lady and our daughter Rin planned the festivities for this evening"  
"oh how wonderful! Mother and daughter bonding is always so exciting!"  
"I'm glad you think so Boton" they turn to find a smiling Rin "I love to help my Okaa-San! I will show your guards where to put their weapons. Please follow me" she leads them off. As they walk into a far off room Rin shuts the door behind them as the men are removing their weapons. They look over at her questioningly "I know who you are and I saw the way you were looking at my Okaa-San. I am asking nicely; please leave my Okaa-San alone. I've waited for her to come home for many moons. I have been without a mother for many seasons and you want to take her away?"  
"Sesshomaru took her against her will! He took her away from her home without asking!" Youko snaps  
"that's LORD Sesshomaru to you, Youko kurama!" Rin snaps back in a cold voice. "_You_ of all people should be aware that you are on dangerous grounds"


	15. Confessions

_**Ch.15-**__ Confessions_

"Easy girl, we mean no harm." Kuronue draws Rin's attention away from Youko. "I would never do anything to harm Lady Kagome. I love her."

"She belongs with my Tou-san."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's my Okaa-san. Duh."

"…Are you their daughter by blood?"

"No. They both adopted me. My human parents were slaughtered by wolves when I was around the age of 9. Lord Sesshomaru found me in the woods. He was injured so I took care of him in turn, he adopted me."

"What about Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru-sama decided that I needed a mother to help care for me in ways he could not. He secretly began to court her when Inuyasha let her out of his sight. She adopted me before the Shikon No Tama took her away. Before she left she used the Shikon jewel to grant me the same immortality she had so my Tou-san would not turn me into a demon. My Tou-san truly loves Lady Kagome and I'm not about to let you ruin my family."

"I have loved Lady Kagome since she saved me from death. I have stayed with her for almost 5 centuries. Even with all of that time spent together, she has never let me love her and barely allows me to show her my affections. It is not fair to me if your father takes her away if I have spent more time with her."

"…I will not lose my Okaa-san. If you really care for her you will let her go."

"Says you, a child who has never been in love. True devotion to a loved one is rare to find."

"Then appeal to Lord Sesshomaru and maybe he'll let Lady Kagome keep you as a _pet_." Rin leaves.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for coming." Sesshomaru stands at the bottom of a grand staircase. "As you should be aware of, this is not just a party. I'd like you all to welcome a certain miko who has finally returned to us, Lady Kagome." Everyone watches as Kagome slowly descends the steps in an elegant blue Chinese dress, hair half pinned up with chopsticks as the rest falls softly on her shoulders and a delicate mask showing off her dark brown eyes. Sesshomaru offers her a hand and helps her down the last few steps as applause goes up among the crowd.

"Thank you all for waiting so patiently for my return. I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm so glad you came to see me. Please enjoy yourselves tonight." Kagome smiles as she walks with Sesshomaru over to the dance floor as music fills the air.

"…You look nice…" Sesshomaru mumbles as they slowly move around the dance floor.

"You look quite nice yourself." Kagome smiles. "Do you like how we decorated for the party?"

"…you did well."

"Then loosen up a little and have fun. This is a party after all, don't be so serious."

"Doing so would put me out of character. No one believes that I can be more than a regal Lord."

"Then prove them wrong Sesshy. Show me you fun side, impress me."

"Will you reconsider my offer?"

"I will definitely put it on the top of my list."

"Very well then. You have a deal." Sesshomaru smirks as he moves her faster around the dance floor and the music picks up, drawing attention. Applause fills the air as Sesshomaru lets Kagome fall back slowly before pulling her ever-so-much closer as the current song ends.

The rest of the night is filled with more dancing with a brief pause as Sesshomaru goes to talk with some Lords as Kagome takes a moment to step out onto the balcony overlooking the garden.

A pair of arms wrap around Kagome from behind. "To think that I may be able to catch you away from your keeper."


	16. Talk of Children

_**Ch.16**__ – Talk of Children_

"…Kuronue…"

"I thought you had forgotten me, my beloved Mistress."

"I would let go if I were you, Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased if he sees this."

"Then help me plead my case. It is not fair for you to just leave and go to him."

"He has waited a very long time for me…"

"And I haven't? I have waited just as long and I have done so beside you! I have loved you since the moment I met you and yet you choose someone who has not been there for you. Did I not comfort you when you needed it? Did I not carry you when you asked? Did I not show you how fun it is to fly? Have all these years that I have spent with you mean nothing? If you really want to leave then I will let you go because I love you so much that I cannot bring myself to bind you. I will leave you along if you truly love him, but you must admit that you care for him more than me."

"…"

"Well?" Kuronue turns her to face him. "What do you have to say?"

"…I'm… so sorry… Kuronue…" A tear slides out from under Kagome's mask. "I… didn't want you to fall for me… Sesshomaru and I loved each other a long time ago. He made me an offer that any girl would want, but I was not ready. I was a time traveler at the time and so I did not want anything major to happen until I returned to my original time. I did not want to leave a child without a mother when I already had to leave Rin. So we made a deal… he would wait and find me… and I… would give him a child, the heir he desired."

"..You promised to have his baby…" Kuronue slowly backs away from her and sits down.

"That is why… I would not love you… all these years. I could not allow it. I made a pact with a taiyoukai for something no male would still want me for."

"…Kagome… I never said I didn't want you because of this… I just… that's a lot to take in… I mean, I was hoping to share a little bat child with you… and I know Youko will want to share… but now I'd have to share with the Lord of the West? How am I supposed to deal with him? He hates sharing!"


	17. Sharing Concept

_**Ch.17**__ –The Sharing Concept_

"…Share…?" Kagome's confusion clearly shows.

"…um… would you consider Youko at all?"

"What do you mean?" She glares at Kuronue. "I am not a whore."

"No! Never! I love you Kagome! I'd rather share you with another male then lose you. If that is what will let me stay with you then that is what I will sacrifice."

"…B-"

"And if I refuse to share Lady Kagome with the likes of you." A deep voice growls from the doorway behind them. "What will you do then?"

Kuronue turns to face Lord Sesshomaru. "You may be a Lord, but I have been by her side for 5 centuries. You may care for her but you can't show the devotion I can. You can't always be around; you have meetings and other things to do. You can't give her all the time she requires, especially if she is to have a child."

"…There are others who can help her when I cannot be present."

"Ah, but there is nothing in the world more soothing then a gentle hug from a lover, nothing sweeter then the sound of their voice whispered softly in your ear. You may be able to provide her with company while you are away, but it will never be enough."

"Lady Kagome and I made a deal. We betrothed each other before she left."

"I'm not challenging that. I'm saying that I will still love her regardless. I still want her, if she will accept me. I will help her raise your child while you are away on travels."

"…Her first child is mine... other than that it is Kagome's decision. But she still has Rin to care for." Sesshomaru returns to the party.

"Well…" The two are shocked to find Youko sitting above the doorway in a chair of vines. "I do believe that was his way…" The fox jumps down to stand with them. "…of accepting us. Question is…" He pulls a rose out of his hair and presents it to Kagome. "Will you?"


	18. Engagement

_**Ch.18**__ –Engagement_

"…I…um…"

"Please?" He purrs seductively in her ear. "We'll be sure to make it worth it."

"…um…I..."

"Please Kagome, I would not have come this far if I didn't care. I'm willing to help you care for a child that won't be mine."

"…B-but why... you know… it won't be yours…"

"Because I care enough to still be there for you. It is still your child, so there is no reason for me not to care for it."

"…" A few tears fall from beneath Kagome's mask before she throws herself at Kuronue, bursting into tears the moments he catches her.

"Shh… its alright. We're all ok with this as long as you will accept it."

"I'm… I'm so…. So sorry…" She cries.

"Shh… shh…there is no need to cry. I'm right here."

"So am I." Youko purrs as he nuzzles her affectionately. "Dry your tears Kagome, its time to return to the party before people start to worry."

After a few more minutes to calm down Kagome pulls her mask off to wipe her face before retying it. "I suppose I will have to make a deal with Sesshomaru for this." She sighs before allowing the men to escort her back inside. She is immediately whisked onto the dance floor, pulled away from the other males by Sesshomaru himself.

"So what have you decided miko."

"I will keep my promise to you. I ask to keep them and in return I will mate you."

"You will be my Lady of the West?"

"Yes."

"Then I will allow you to keep your pets."

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

"However we will make this official." The demon Lord slowly drops to one knee as he gently takes hold of her hand. The music goes silent, drawing everyone's attention. "Lady Kagome, miko guardian of the Shikon No Tama and the three worlds, will you do me the honor, of being this Sesshomaru's Lady of the West?"

"…" Already knowing her part, Kagome pauses for dramatic effect. "…I would… love to become your mate." A loud cheer goes up from the staff as Koenma tries not to cry. Kuronue and Youko just stand in the back, unsure of what to do.

Sesshomaru slowly stands, pulling Kagome close and kissing her softly on the lips. "I am… happy… to announce that this has now become an engagement party." Another cheer goes up and more drinks are passed around. The rest of the night is filled with laughter, music, dancing and a few drinks.


	19. Mamoru

_**Ch.19**__ –Mamoru_

The wedding was beautiful, Kagome was decked out in a white, silver and red layered kimono, her hair twisted and pulled up with chopsticks and a small veil to cover her eyes. The hall was decked out in red and white flowers, white fabric hung up everywhere. Kuronue and Youko had been dressed up in all black, their hair pulled back and a rose pinned to them. They stood off to the side while Sesshomaru waited patiently for Kagome to make her way down the isle created for her. He was dressed in his house colors but with special silk fabric instead of the outfit he usually wore. His face was just as passive as it always was. The only sign of emotion could be seen through his eyes, if anyone but Kagome ever got close enough to see that and live. The ceremony itself was quick as no one wanted to stand there forever, but the reception was longer, filled with music, dancing, drinks and of course, cake. After all the guests left the staff had an after-party to celebrate some more, allowing Kagome to change out of her wedding kimono and into a floor-length red dress. Kuronue took full advantage of the change and of the company, having his own time with Kagome on the dance floor, Youko joining them for a couple rounds while Sesshomaru took a break.

It wasn't long after that night did the three men find out Kagome was pregnant when she shut herself in her room, trying to pin everything off of 'sickness'. Sesshomaru assigned Kuronue and Youko to take care of her while he took care of preparations for the child.

None of them were prepared when the child finally arrived. They had all been shut out of the delivery room while Kagome screamed at them from the other side of the door for making her go through everything she had for the soon-to-be-born kid. When they had finally been allowed back in after she was calmed down and held her wrapped up baby, unprepared was the only word that could describe them. They had all thought the child would be a Hanyou, with Kagome being a human. They could tell ahead of time the child would be a boy, but none of them ever figured out what the child would actually be. They had all just assumed since they couldn't sense anything. But it turned out that Kagome had put a barrier around the child to keep them from knowing that her first born was actually a full-blooded dog demon.

At first Sesshomaru was angry at Kagome for keeping secrets, but he couldn't stay that way when the child reached for him first. He was adorable, his mother's dark hair, his father's golden eyes. Kagome named him Mamoru.

As all of them watched the child grow he developed stripes and a crescent moon. But he surprised them all when instead of a poison whip like his father; he made a whip of holy energy. Indeed, the child would be special. He'd grow up with two surrogates as well as his parents, learning all sorts of abilities from them all.

(_**Mamoru – protector)**_


End file.
